The purpose of this project was to discover whether mapping of lymph nodes around gastic cancer identifies the sentinel lymph node(s) and accurately predicts the presence or absence of cancer in other lymph nodes around a gastric cancer. We were interested in learning whether this relatively simple methodology is reliable and applicable in a wide variety of practice settings. In addition we were interested in determining whether the Connecticut Chapter of Board Surgeons would be a useful group with whom to do surveys. From the numerous mailings the data from only 6 patients was received. Therefore, our primary aim of determining the applicability of this procedure could not be met.